


Soulmates: This is my partner

by Diviny



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviny/pseuds/Diviny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day arrives. Everything is basically as usual in the Winchester life. Hunting, crappy motels, driving for hours... But today, it's slightly different. Dean wakes up in an appartment without his brother, but still isn't alone. Sam said he wanted to go to <br/>Orlando to fix something from his past, and left off. Dean and Castiel are now alone on the case. Between them, something has changed too. It's finally official. THEY are finally official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates: This is my partner

'Dean...' Dean growns, pulling the pillow closer to him. 'Dean.' 'What...' Dean mumbles. 'We have to go.' 'Why?...' 'I've found a case.' Dean opens his eyes slowely only to see the sparkling blue eyes of Castiel close in front of his face. 'Wha-' Dean pulls back quickly. 'I told you to stop- nevermind.' Dean sighs and throws his legs over the side of the bed. 'You found a case,' he asks as he pulls himself up. 'Yes,' Castiel says mildly excited in his usual low voice. He's sitting in a squat position next to Dean's bed. 'Alright, what is it about?' Castiel turns around and grabs the laptop Sam left behind. He opens the laptop and a scream appears showing the cover of a newspaper with the title 'several cases of people laughing themselves to death.' Dean reads the title and scratches his head, messing his already messy hair up even more. 'Cas, how do you know this is our thing? Yeah, it's a little strange, but it's not our strange.' 'Maybe there was some kind of... Werewolf,' Castiel says shy. Dean looks at Castiel and frowns. 'Sorry, Cas, I don't think a werewolf would handle his buisiness this way.' Castiel slowely places the laptop back in its place. 'Did you find anything else,' Dean asks. 'No... Nothing...' Castiel gets up from the ground. 'Well then,' Dean rolls himself around and puts his arm under the pillow. 'Guess it'll just be a lazy day... Bummer,' he smiles and closes his eyes. Castiel sighs quietly and walks away from the bed. 'I just thought...' He mutters. 'It'd be nice since... We're soulmates now.' He stares at the wall in front of him. Dean does so too, facing the opposite wall. He remembers yesterday, when Castiel asked him to be his boyfriend. Well, in his way. 

 

They had just come back from a succesful vampire case. They were sitting in the Impala in silence after Dean turned off the motor. 'Well, here we are.' 'Dean, shouldn't we go back to the bunker?' 'Why would we?' Dean looked at Castiel. 'I don't think someone would break in, it's pretty good hidden. Besides, I need to crash here. Spending days researching those vamps... I need a good night rest.' Castiel nodded. Dean opened the car door and stepped out, followed by Castiel.

He opened the door of the motel room and they walked inside. 'Alright,' Dean said. 'First, I need to wash this vampire blood off me, then, I'll call Sam to see where he's been.' He threw his bag on his bed and walked towards the bathroom, but he's stopped by Castiel. 'I got it,' he said. Castiel placed his fingers on Dean's forehead. A soft white light appeared around Dean. When it's gone, Dean and his clothes were clean. Dean stared at Castiel. 'Eh... Thanks.' Castiel looked at him and smiled a little. 'By the way,' Dean went. 'You were, uh... Pretty good today. Since Sam left... You've been a great replacement.' Castiel smiles gladly. 'Thank you, Dean. And you're welcome.' 'Yeah, so, uh...' Dean muttered and moved back a bit, but Castiel grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him. When they're very close, Castiel took his chance. He pressed his lips against Dean's and kissed him.

Dean was surprised at first. Dean himself was in love with Castiel, but he wouldn't make a move. Apparently, he wasn't the one who was supposed to make the first move. Dean pushed all the other thoughts out of his way and kissed Castiel back. When Castiel pulled back slowely, but not too far, he said, 'I've heard many people talk about something called 'soulmates'... And uhm... Dean... Will you be my soulmate?' Dean smiled because of Castiel's innocence, but as always, he rolled with it. And it's also kind of cute. 'Sure,' Dean said. This time Dean was the one who made the move and he pulled Castiel back to him again. 

Finally. After all those years.

 

Dean blinks and is back in the real world. He sits right up and looks behind him. He sees Castiel facing the wall, with his back towards Dean. 'Because we're... Soulmates... I thought we could spent some time together...' He sounds sad. Dean can't see his face, but he knows Castiel is dissapointed. Dean stands up and walks towards Castiel. 'We are soulmates... Right?' 'Of course we are.' Dean hugs Castiel from behind and holds him. Castiel turns around and hugs Dean back. 'Do you really want to go?' Dean asks. 'We could also go to a diner or-' 'no.' 'Okay, you got it tiger.' Dean pulls away and places his hands on Castiel's shoulders. 'Let's go then, soul mate.' Castiel blushes and Dean walks to his bag and grabs the FBI suit. 'I always thought you looked great in that,' Castiel says. Dean blushes and turns away, but Castiel knows what he's doing, and smiles. 

Together they drive to Alabama, where the 'lauging people case' took place. Instead of an awkward silence, which Dean and Castiel usually had when they were alone, they were laughing together and talking about the memories they share. 'Remember the first time we met,' Castiel asks Dean. 'Of course,' Dean laughs. 'My ears still blow up when I think about it.' 'I found it funny how you ran around the store and poured salt everywhere.' 'Wait, you saw all of that?' Castiel nods. 'Oh.' It's silent for a second until they both laugh again. 'Or.. Or...' Dean says almost out of breath. 'The time after, when we met in person.' 'You stabbed me!' 'I know!' They both lose it. All these memories are a thousand times funnier and better when you can talk comfortably with the person you share them with. At first, it was always awkward, but now, they both know how they feel about each other, and they're in love. 

'Okay, here we go.' Dean and Castiel step out of the car. A middle-aged police officer walks their way. 'I'll do the talking,' Castiel says. 'Okay.' When they stand in front of the officer, they both grab their badges. 'I'm agent Sylvester,' Castiel says. 'And this is my partner...' Castiel stops and holds back a smile. Dean almost blushes, but is able to keep a straight face. 'This is my partner, agent Colby.' They hold their badges in front of them for a few seconds before putting them back in their coats. The officer looks at them for a moment before saying, 'alright. Follow me.'  
When they walk into the house, they're already meeted by one of the bodies, that's lying outside the front door. It's an older man, with grey hair and glasses. He's wearing an expensive suit and tie. He's kind of the rich banker type. Not like the stereotypical banker, though, because that would be a humerous, passive-agressive dickhead. This man, on the other hand, has the biggest smile on his face. The corners of his mouth are as wide stretched as possible. It looks a lot like the smile from the Chesire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. When the agents and officer walk further inside, they come across more bodies. Seven in total, and all of them look like expensive buisiness people. And, not to forget, they all had that creepy-looking wide smile on their faces. When they're outside again, the officer tells them these people were famous for being rude to people. 'I never imagined seven people to die like this at the same time, and definitely not these people.' Castiel and Dean look had each other. Castiel gives Dean the 'maybe-there-is-a-case' look and Dean gives him the look back.  
Considering this, Dean asks the usual question. 'Did they have any enemies? Some people that maybe have something to do with this?' The officer sighs. 'Well to be honest, agent, no one really liked them. They never cared for another... Always thought they were more than others... But no one ever said something about it. They had money, and lots of buisinesses. People were disgusted and scared at the same time.' 'But recently,' Castiel says. 'Did they upset someone specifically?' 'Well, uh...' The officer thinks. 'They did turn down this years' Smile & Laugh donation.' 'What's that,' Dean asks. 'It's a foundation that collects money for people in the hospital who need to cheer up. Some people spend months or years there, you know, so they need something happy alright.' 'Yeah, okay.' Dean says. 'And these people didn't donate money to the foundation?' 'Nope. Every year it's a tradition to donate five dollars to the foundation. Everyone did, except these people.' 'Okay, officer. Thank you.' Dean grabs Castiel's arm and pulls him away. The officer watches them walk away and frowns. Then he turns around and walks back to his post. Dean and Castiel walk back to the car. 'Dean,' Castiel says. 'Who would do this to people just because of a donation turn-down?' 'Someone who takes human rights very seriously.' 'Maybe I was wrong...' Castiel stops. Dean turns around and looks at Castiel. 'Maybe it's not a case. You were right.' 'We don't know that yet, Cas. What if it indeed is someone who takes human rights seriously, and cursed them or something?' Dean pads Castiel on his shoulder. 'C'mon, let's go.' They continue walking until Castiel grabs Dean by his sleeve. 'Dean, look.' 'What is it?' Castiel points at a tall man in a black suit. 'Sam?' 

Dean looks at his brother as Sam walks to the house with another officer. 'What is Sam doing here,' Dean asks. He knows Castiel doesn't know the answer, but he says his thought outloud. 'He said he was going to a funeral of a previous classmate of his and fix things around that subject.' Dean turns to Castiel. 'That old classmate of his lived in Orlando. What is he doing in Alabama?' Castiel looks at him questioning. He doesn't know, obviously. 'C'mon.' Dean grabs Castiel's arm again and starts walking.

Sam reaches in his pocket and grabs his car keys. He opens the door of the white BMW and gets in. When he's in the car, he places some files on the seat beside him, starts the car and drives away. The car drives over the road and in the small lane it passes, another engine starts. The Impala's. 'Alright, let's see where he's heading,' Dean says as he pulls up. Both cars are silent during the drive. Dean makes sure Sam doesn't notice the Impala and Sam is thinking deeply, not paying a lot of attention to the road behind him. Finally Sam slows down and drives to the parking lot of a fancy hotel. While Sam parks his car, Dean drives around the building and parks the Impala on a different location. 'Why would you rent a hotel room if you're on your own? Seriously, Sammy, if you spent our well-stolen money on stuff like this... Unless he's not alone. Dean stares with wide eyes into the distance. 'Maybe he has a date.' Castiel looks worried at Dean. 'Dean...' 'But he would tell me, right?' Castiel thinks. This is not the time to remind Dean that he hadn't told Sam about their relationship either. 

Dean and Castiel walk through the lobby. They go to the counter and Dean asks the male attendant, 'is there someone here named 'Sam Winchester?'' The attendant, who apparently is named 'Chester', according to his name tag, looks at Dean for a second before typing on his computer and looking at the screen. 'Hm. I'm sorry, no,' he says. Dean sighs but is also quite relieved. 'He learns,' he says quietly, and looks at Castiel. Castiel nods shyly in response. Dean turns back to the counter. 'Okay... Ehm... Male, long hair,' he raises his hand, 'about yea high, wears flennel... Seen someone like that?' The attendant looks at Dean confused, but then remembers. 'Ah, yes. Sir...' The attendant starts typing again. 'Antonio Genever.' Dean looks disgusted and looks at the ground in disappointment. 'Oh Sammy...' He laughs a little and looks back at the attendant. 'Room 56,' the clerk says. 'Thanks, pal.' Dean grabs Castiel's arm and pulls him towards the staircase. 'Oh, and uh...' Dean turns around. 'Was there a girl with him?' The clerk thinks for a second and then shakes his head. 'Okay, then. C'mon, Cas.' Dean and Castiel leave the hallway. The clerk stares at them until they've left and then turns around. He focuses on his computer and whispers 'such a cute couple.'

Dean and Castiel arrive on the 3rd floor. '51... 52... 53...' Dean mumbles as he walks through the hallway. Castiel follows him obediently. '54... 55... Aha! 56.' Dean is ready to knock, until he is interrupted by a voice coming from the other side of the door.  
'I told you you should be careful!' Sam's voice sounds loud and angry. 'You said, no more murders, and look what we've got! What if the police traced me back to the hotel?' Castiel and Dean look at each other and move a little closer to the door to hear the conversation. 'Yeah, okay, maybe they didn't. But they could've!' 'Who's with him,' Dean whispers. They put there faces against the door, making sure they won't miss a thing. 'Where are you going? I am talking!' Suddenly Dean and Castiel hear a voice coming from just outside the door. 'I'm just letting these curious ballerinas in.' Before Dean and Castiel can move, the door is opened and they both fall on the ground. 'Heya fellas!' Dean looks up. Gabriel smiles down at them. 'Nice to see ya again, hotpants.' Castiel looks up, too. 'Same for you, brotherdear.' Dean looks at Sam, who's standing across the room. 'Dean... I....' Dean looks at Castiel, who looks just as confused as Sam. Dean lowers his head and touches the floor with his forehead. 'Great,' he sighs.

Sam is sitting on the couch, staring at the ground beside Gabriel, who is sitting lazy with his feet crossed on the coffee table. Castiel is leaning against the wall beside the window, looking at Dean, and Dean is making frustraded pases through the living room. This goes on for a few minutes until Dean suddenly stops. He looks at the ground and puzzles for a while. The other three are all preparing for the oncoming storm. Dean deeply inhales and finally says: 'Sam.' Sam looks up at Dean, who is calmly looking back at him. 'Can you explain all of this?' Dean still looks calm, but everyone can hear his frustraded undertone. Sam swallows and looks at Gabriel, who raises his shoulders and smiles arrogantly at Sam, chewing a little wodden stick in his mouth. 'Well, uh...' Sam looks in Dean's direction, but is too careful too look at Dean himself. 'I lied to you.' 'You don't say,' Dean responds slightly too fast. 'If you're not here to 'figure out your past life' as you might call it, then why are you here?' 'I was uh...' Sam scratches his head. 'I was meeting up with Gabriel here.' 'Ah yes.' Dean looks at Gabriel, who slowely turns his head to Dean. 'You are back, apparently.' 'Yes. I am.' 'Good good...' Dean nods repeatedly. Sam looks at Dean confused, he doesn't get the explosion he, and everyone else, were expecting. 'Okay.' Dean turns around and walks towards Castiel.

'Is that it?' Sam rises from the couch. 'You're not giving me the dad-talk?' 'Nope.' Dean turns around and looks at Sam. 'I knew you wouldn't go away for that long and even leave your laptop behind unless you got yourself a date.' Sam smiles at Dean confused. 'I don't... Have a date.' Dean looks at Gabriel, who clearly got the message. He smiles and winks at Dean and continues biting the wooden stick. 'So, anyway,' Dean continues. 'You were the one who killed those people?' Gabriel laughs. 'Yup. Pretty clever, right? The grumpy faces die with the happy faces.' He stares at the stick with a serious face. 'This town's better off without those dickbags.' He keeps staring until he rolls his eyes. 'Bro, I can feel your anger from here, just tell me.' Dean and Sam turn around and look at Castiel, who stares at the ground furiously. He looks up at Gabriel and balds his fist. 

'Castiel... Don't take it like that. I thought you'd be happy to see me.' 'I was,' Castiel says with an even lower voice than usual. 'I was glad the first time.' Gabriel frowns and then goes 'oh yeah...' 'What first time,' Dean asks. 'When Meta-dick was playing bigboss around here.' Gabriel stands up and throws the stick over his shoulder. 'He kidnapped Castiel and made him dream of a home-made world designed by papa Metatron.' Gabriel sighs. 'And I came swinging by.' 'I thought you were made up by Metatron as well.' Castiel walks away from the wall and pases towards his brother. 'Yeah, well... So did he.' Gabriel smiles proudly and looks at Castiel who looks confused. 'Y'see,' Gabriel continues. 'He thought he did everything so perfect in that little illusion of his... Especially 'fake me.' I noticed that character was so much like me, and I decided to step in and honor his work by playing me myself.' 'Why didn't you tell me that it was really you?' 'He would've noticed, he was watching the entire time.' 'You could've given me a hint!' 'I did!' 'When?' 'At the tankstation, you numbbrain.' 'Yeah, that was some hint!' 'What else was I supposed to do?'  
Gabriel and Castiel keep arguing like this for a while. Dean and Sam look at each other and finally decide this was enough. 'Okay okay,' Dean says. 'Settle down,' Sam finishes. 

'Look, Cas, you have all the right to be mad-' 'hell yeah I do,' Castiel interrupted, gazing at Gabriel with fire in his eyes. 'But,' Dean continues, 'right now, there's a lot more going on. So we shouldn't focus on brother fights.' When he says this, Dean carefully turns his head to look at Sam. 'We need to work together. And you my friend,' he walks towards Gabriel, 'we can use you, too.' Gabriel laughs sarcastically. 'Really? Why would I help you?' Dean looks at him dead serious. 'You owe us.' Gabriel smirks. 'Uhm hellooooo,' he says dramatically. 'Who sacrificed his ass to Luci last time, huh? Oh yeah, I did. I nearly died!' 'Nearly,' Dean repeats. 'Do I have to remind you of Mystery Spot?' 'Oh come on! It was a joke! You didn't really die!' 'Nope. Does that sound familiar?' Dean actually silenced Gabriel. He's thinking of what to say. He raises his finger to start an argument. 'But!-' 'And...' Dean interrupts him. 'If you want to get to Sam, you need my permission.' Gabriel sighs. 'Dude. I'm right here,' Sam says to Dean. 'Shut up,' Dean responds. 'Alright, goldiewings? You helping us?' Gabriel looks at Dean irritated and then looks at Sam. 'Fine,' he says, not taking his eyes off Sam. 'Okay, then.' Dean smiles proudly. 'You two have fun. We're also spending the night in this hotel, Cas and I will book another room. Take your time to yell at each other and do... Other... Stuff...' Dean suddenly looks uncomfortable. 'Just...' He sighs. 'We'll talk tomorrow.' He looks back at Gabriel and Sam, who are standing close to each other. Sam smiling awkwardly, and Gabriel with a huge grin on his face. 'C'mon, Cas.' Dean walks towards the door with Castiel following him. 'You too, by the way,' Gabriel yells at them. 'Don't worry, Dean, you have my permission!' Dean doesn't respond to Gabriel, but instead blushes furiously as he walks out the door with Castiel.

In both rooms, the pairs slept peacefully side by side with each other that night. Dean hugged Castiel from the back, being big spoon, and Castiel was curled up and pulled his legs up. Who knew a mighty angel would sleep like a tiny spoon? This time, Dean has held in mind that angels don't sleep and gave Castiel his headphones. Before going to sleep, Dean turned on the AC/DC playlist and put it on repeat. Castiel was quite enjoying the hard tunes, but eventually took the headphones off, because in his opinion, Dean's heartbeat was way better music. He turned around and hugged Dean back, putting his ear against his chest and closed his eyes. This was all Castiel ever wanted.

But you haven't seen the holy archangel and his moose yet. Sam was, just like Castiel, curled up in a ball, pulling his long feet towards his chest. Now and then he growled in his sleep and was shivvering. He was shivvering, because Gabriel, being the guy he just simply is, hogged all the blankets and wrapped them around himself like a burrito. Not because he's cold, -angels, especially archangels, don't get cold- but just because he likes to mess with Sam. Still the Trickster. Gabriel enjoys his time by mostly poking his partner, flicking his nose and smiling at Sam's growls. But, even he eventually gave in and wrapped the blankets around Sam. Sam stopped shivvering, but was still growling. Gabriel smirked and said 'ok, then.' And moved closer to Sam. He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, and just like Castiel, layed his head against his chest. 'You good now, Sammy boy,' he whispered softly. Sam smiled, as if he could hear him, and continued dreaming with the archangel in his arms.

Castiel and Dean decided that they were now officially couples. Sam and Gabriel secretly were hanging out before, but when Gabriel 'died', they took a break. Also because Sam didn't know Gabriel was alive until yesterday. 

So this, for both pairs, was their first real night as couples, and many more will follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading my first ever published fanfic! I hope you like it, and if you do, feel free to leave a kudo or a comment, because this is just a try-out. If I get postivity on this fanfic, I may make a sequal to this, and hopefully an entire 'soulmates' serie! 
> 
> x
> 
> Celestial


End file.
